Horoscope PreCure!
by HeartPrecure145
Summary: In the land of Zodiac, all the fairies live in peach respecting the Horoscopes. But when and evil emperor named False tries to erase Horoscopes for good, its up to Niko, Minnie, Bunni, Carlee, and Kris to stop him from doing so. Will the girls succeed? Or will they have to say goodbye to Horoscopes for good? Read to find out what happens, Please R&R!


**Horoscope Precure!**

**This is my first Pretty Cure fanfiction, so go easy with the reviews. I decided to make this story cause I got bored at school and those people you call students were annoying me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty cure or Horoscopes!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Episode 1: Unlock My horoscope! Come Forth Cure Taurus!**

"Niko, hurry up! You're gonna be late for your first day of school." Her mother called from downstairs.

"I'm coming Mom." Niko yelled.

This is Sasaki Niko. She has dark brown hair and dark pink eyes. Her mother is a kindergarten teacher while her father runs a bakery not so far down the block. The family had just moved here a week ago because her father found a place to put their bakery, which was here in Astro City. Noki was checking her blog. Yes, she had a blog she had to run. It was all about horoscopes. She enjoyed them very much and she was interested in her own horeoscope: Taurus. After she was finished, she closed her laptop.

Niko got her things and exited her room, finding her mother waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are! Hurry up and get in the car." Her mother said as she grabbed her keys and belongings.

Niko put her shoes on and got into the car.

The car ride was silent for a few minutes until her mother spoke up.

"So, are you ready to make new friends?" She asked Niko who was looking out the window.

Niko shrugged and sighed," Not really Mom. You know how I get when I'm around people."

"You'll have to break out of your sheel soon Niko, I want grandchildren." Her mother teased.

Niko blushed, "Mom!"

"I'm teasing."

They pulled infront of the school, full of kids Niko's age, which was 13. Just looking at them made her feel sick to her stomach. She slumped in her seat.

"Okay Niko, off you go." Her mother said with a smile.

"We can still go home now, its not too late." Niko suggested.

"Niko, go." Her mother said with a sigh.

She pouted, but kissed her mother on her cheek and got out of the car. Before she could protest again, her mother pulled away into the distance.

'No going back now.' Niko thought.

The fiorst bell rang and all of the students, including Niko, made their way to their classrooms.

"Class, I would like you to meet a new student. This is Sasaki Niko." The teacher pronouced.

Everyone looked at Niko, "Hi."

Niko bowed and tried to speak, but her throat felt as if it was closing. She inhaled and exhale and began again.

"Hi-Hi, ny name i-is Sasaki N-Niko. I-It's nice to m-meet y-you."

Everyone stared at her.

"Okay Sasaki-chan, you can go sit next to Hashi-chan." The teacher said pointing to a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

She smiled at the mention of her name.

Niko silently walked over to her seat and sat down. She felt as if she messed up her first impression.

She felt a hand on her shoulder," Don't feel bad, it's only your first day."

Niko turned around and saw thye girl that the teacher had pointed to a few moments ago.

"Thanks for the support." She said with a smile.

"My name is Hashi Minnie." She introduced herself.

"I'm Sasaki Niko." Niko responded back.

"Nice to meet you Sasaki-chan." She said happily.

"You too." Niko said.

'Score, a friend!' Niko said with glee.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, okay Sasaki-chan?" Hashi-chan said as she walked away in her direction.

"Okay." Niko replied back.

Since her mother couldn't pick her up today, she had to walk home today, by herself. She didn't mind, she was taking the scenary in.

"Help me!" A voice yelled.

Niko looked around to see who it was.

"Up here." The voice yelled.

Niko looked up and saw a pink bull that was stuck in a tree. She rubbed her eyes and looked up again and still saw the bull.

'A bull in a tree? Not only a bull a pink bull.' Niko said in her head.

She thought she was going paranoid.

The bull slipped and started to fall, but Niko slid on the ground and caught her in time.

"Thank you-tutu." The bull said.

Niko's eyes widened," You can...speak?"

"Yes I can-tutu. My name is Tori, and I come from Zodiac Land-tutu." She spoke.

Niko looked at her," Zpdiac Land? Like, the horoscopes?"

Tori smiled," Yes, you know all about it-tutu!"

"Well, not Zodiac Land, but I do know a lot about Horoscopes." Niko responded with a sheepish look.

"Oh well, it's an amamzing place-tutu. Crystal blue waters, blue sky, green grass, and a beautiful,caring princess-tutu." Tori explained.

"Is it?" Niko asked.

"Well, used to be-tutu," Tori said sadly," An evil emperor named False is taking over it-tutu. Please, do you know where I can find Pretty Cure-tutu?"

Niko shook her head.

Tori sighed," It's hopeless-tutu. Horoscopes are gonna be gone if False gets his hands on it-tutu."

Niko got an idea," Why don't I become Pretty Cure? I love horoscopes really much and I don't want them to disappear all together."

Tori smiled," Oh, thank you-tutu!" She leapted into Niko's arms.

"By the way, my name is Sasaki Niko." Niko greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Niko-chan-tutu." Tori said cutely.

'Kawaii.' Niko said in her head as she stared into Tori big Pink eyes.

They stood like that for a few more seconds.

"Come on, let's bring you to my house so you can explain eveything to me." Niko said as she got up from the ground and continued on home.

"Sasaki-chan, Ouhio!" Hashi-chan said as she walked up to Niko the next morning.

"Uh, Ouhio Hashi-chan." Niko said.

"Make any more friends yet?" She asked Niko.

Niko shook her head," Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"Don't worry, you'll have a bunch of friends in no time." Hashi-chan said.

Then, the sky started to turn dark.

Tori, who was in Niko's bag, peeked her head out and whispeared," Niko-chan, it's a Negative-tutu."

Tori had explained to Niko last night that a Negative was False's henchman.

"I'll ctach up with you before the first bell rings Hashi-chan, I have to take care of something." Niko said as she ran to the back of the school.

"Wait, Sasaki-chan!" Hashi-chan yelled after her, but Niko was already gone.

They made it to the back and saw a weird looking monster that was shaped like a tree, with a Negative sign on it's head.

"Nega!" It yelled.

It's branches suddenly expanded and went to where Niko was standing. Niko moved out of the way before it could hit her.

Tori came out of her bag," Here, take this ley." She handed Niko a pink key. Tori then transformed into a pink heart-shaped lock.

"Now, pop in the key and yell out _'Precure, Unlock my Horoscope!'_"

Niko nodded,"Okay."

'I hope I do this right.' She thought as she held up the lock.

"Precure, Unlock my Horoscope!" Niko yelled out as she popped in the key and turned it all the way making the heart part of the lock light up.

"Go, Horoscope: Taurus!" Tori said as the whole lock lite up.

The background was a blue sky with green grass. Niko was flying threw the sky with her whole body glowing a pink glttery color, happily smiling. She landed on the ground which made the ground shake. The background changed into a pink vortex. She crossed her arms and pink fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After, white strips appeared on her wrists as well. She had a one arm tank top shirt that is pink and has white lining and a little white sleeve on the other arm. She has a puffy pink skirt with white layers on the bottom. She has white thigh-high stockings and pink short boots with heels. She gains pink and white Taurus earrings and a pink strip around her neck that holds her key. She closes her eyes and her hair is engulfed by a white light and appears as a pinkish reddish color and her eyes are now a lighter pink color. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail and is tied with a white ribbon. A headband with golden Taurus horns appear on top of her head. The lock is placed in a light pink and white bag by her side.

She spins around and lands on her feet with them crossed and her hands on her hips.

"The courage of the bull is as strong as the heart," She made a heart sign with her hands near her necklace.

She puts her hands in the air and one leg in the air," Cure Taurus!"

Cure Taurus looked at her new outfit,"Kawaii!"

"Cure Taurus, watch out-tutu!" Tori yelled from inside of the bag.

She looked up and saw the monster aiming his branches at her again.

"Nega!" It yelled as it shot it's branches at her again.

Her reflexes kicked in and she leaped into the air. She landed on the ground, ran over to the monster and kicked it, knocking it down.

"Finish-tutu!" Tori called.

"Okay!" Cure Taurus responded.

"Strength of a bull, power up my heart," She placed the key into the lock and turned it all the way, making the heart part light up.

"Precure, Taurus Charge!" She let out her hands in front of her, as a bull in pink with sparklescharged towards the Negative.

"Purification!" She yelled finishing the attck.

"Nega!" The monster yelled for the last time before it disappeared.

All was left was a pink Positive sign.

It touched Cure Taurus' purse and disappeared.

"Our first positive-tutu. Good work-tutu!"Tori said as the two changed back to normal.

The first bell rang and the sky became clear again.

"Oh no, the first bell." Niko yelled grabbing her backpack and headed to the school.

"Hey, wait up-tutu." Tori said flying after her.

**End of episode.**

**Well, this it. It took a few hours in school to get the whole plot down, but it worked out okay. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**Niko: Please R&R!**

**What she said. The next episode: The True Meaning of Friendship! Go Free, Cure Virgo!**


End file.
